Showdown with the Shadow Division
Unexpectedly found an underground lab within the school, Ratchet and the gang took a look inside. Miguel: So, Scorpion was going to bring his fragment to someone here, at one of the high security labs.. Kiva: Seems like it. Reia: Be ready for anything, my student. Kiva: Well, it is my fight. Reia: I know it is. (I'm only concern for her safety.. This battle won't be easy...) - As Miguel crawling through the vents, Reia and Kiva seek cover and took a peek in the lab, where a new enemy is currently studied another fragment. ???: Preliminary tests confirm what I've suspect from the beginning that this artifact is an energy source of almost immeasurable power! - Reia quietly tip-toe her towards towards her new opponent. ???: Clearly, this calls for proactive measures..to prevent it from falling into the hands of...RIVALS! - The opponent quickly pushed Reia aside and get Miguel caught. With no other choice, Kiva steps in and confronts a new enemy. Miguel: Oh, man! Busted.. Kiva: Hey, let Spider-Man go, you creep!! ???: So, we finally meet. Reia: (My precious student...good luck.) Kiva: Yes and I said, let him go!! ???: Why bother skipping the introductions? I'm Serena Patel, head of Alchemax's Shadow Division. Kiva: For your information, Serena, I'm going to defeat you solo! Serena: Do you really think you can take on? Let's change the scenery. - Suddenly, the self-destruct sequence was activated and Serena also pushed Miguel away from her sight. Kiva: Crud! Serena: So long, heroes! It's been a blast! - Serena quickly make her escape through a hatch deeper underground. Miguel: Oh, she's good. Raine: Reia, Terra - Take Kiva and stop Serena! Reia: You got it! Terra: You're going to stop the self-destruct system? Raine: Yes, just go! Kiva: Alright. - The trio jumps down through another hatch and lands safely into Serena's lair. Reia: So, this is Serena's base of operations.. Kiva: Yep and I need to stop Serena. Reia: I know you do. - Suddenly, Serena showed up again. Serena: Welcome to the Shadow Division. Tomorrow's weapons, develop today. And at the heart of it all - my masterpiece! Reia: Y---You... Kiva: Think again, Serena! I will stop you! Reia: T--That's a power reactor! Serena: As long as I have the artifact, my reactor is unstoppable! And the destruction I wreak with it will be a testament to its magnificent design! Terra: With this hunk of junk? Please.. Serena: Do you even have the slightest idea what complicated engineering is required for it to derive energy from a mystical artifact? Do you? Do you!? Reia: You need to learn to SHUT UP!!! Kiva: Yeah, so take that! Serena: I'LL KILL YOU!! - Terra and Reia quickly headed for Serena's power cores around the reactor and pulled them out, leaving Kiva with Serena to fight against. Before Kiva can fight, the reactor somehow flashed so bright that it is too difficult to see normally. Serena: How can you fight against me if you can't be able to see..? Kiva: But, I can fight against you with my hearing. Serena: You persistent little-- DIE!! - Serena charged towards Kiva, but thanks to her recent technique 'Blind Strike', Kiva strike hard and easily gets the upper hand. Until Serena boosted her shield and, out of nowhere, Reia used her Power Pole to knock her senseless and Miguel quickly caught her. Kiva: Thanks, guys. Terra: Oh, don't mention it.. Reia: We may have help you, but..you're the real hero tonight. Kiva: Yeah, I am. - The trio head back to the gang, who are waiting outside of the janitor's closet. Raine: We shut down the self-destruct system and, according to Kara, the almanac is in safe hands by Marty. Miguel: Though I would help you guys so more, I have to go back to my world and have an errand to deliver. Reia: Oh! The four fragments.. Kiva: Yep. Reia: Don't worry. If we find another fragment, we'll contact Master Yen Sid for a errand too. Miguel: I see. Well, it's been a big honor fighting with you guys. Reia: Same here, Miguel. See you soon. - Miguel disappeared with a bag of fragments with him. Reia: (Huh.. Spider-Man of the future..) Kiva: I gotta say, my ears really did paid off. - Reia smiling at Kiva. Reia: Indeed. (Her experience greatly improved each time.. I couldn't be more proud of her..) Kiva: So, now what? Reia: Oh, right.. Marty's expecting us outside of town. We should get moving. Kiva: Alright. - With a quick teleportation, the gang reunited with Marty, who is about to burn the almanac. Reia: Marty, we came here as fast as we can. Marty: Good to hear. What took you guys so long? Kiva: Well.. We had an errand to run. Marty: Oh, okay. You all came by just in time. I was about to burn the almanac. Raine: Do it. - Marty burns the almanac and that ultimately changed the future. An unexpected turn of events took place as the final scene begins. Category:Scenes